Five Years
by BrookeSCW
Summary: AU: Ianto married to Lisa, they are out at the Lake District, and Ianto meets someone on a hill, then his world upside down, Lisa/Ianto implied Jack/Ianto  friendship or romance, it is up to you Please Read and Review xxx


**I don't own Torchwood, unfortunately )': **

**Please read and view (: xxxxxxxx**

Ianto and Lisa were sitting in a cafe that looked over the hills of the Lake District. After a very nice but very large lunch, Lisa was sitting looking out of the window out of window, watching the world go by. Ianto took this time to look at his wife properly. They had been married just over seven years, they had married young, only eighteen at the time, Ianto often found himself wondering if he had made the choice. Lisa had changed, slowly changed barely noticeable at first but after three years into their marriage it was obvious, she was no longer the young fun loving girl he had fallen in love with when he was fifteen. She was only twenty-five, but she acted like a middle class fifty- five year old grandma. She would barely go out; unless it was for work or shopping (even then it was only food shopping mostly). The only reason they were in the Lake District was because her parents had invited them and a few of Lisa's friends. Her parents had also seen the change in Lisa, they blamed Ianto for it, and Lisa never said anything to the contrary. Ianto sighed 'What's up?' she asked, not turning away from the window.

'Nothing' he replied 'do you fancy going for a walk?'

'I know your definition of a walk, so no thank you.'

'Ianto rolled his eyes 'Okay, seeya later' As Ianto left the sun broke through the clouds, illuminating the path through the field, Ianto smiled and followed the trodden path.

Within half an hour Ianto was on top of one of the tallest hills around and the views were breath taking. He sat down so he could enjoy the view for just a bit longer. Sitting down admiring the sight, a couple in at their seventies walked past, even though they were both in their older years they still looked like they were in love with their first love, like teenagers. Ianto wondered if that would be Lisa and himself in fifty/ sixty years time. As they past, they said hello and commented on how lovely the weather was (what was it about the British and the weather, Ianto thought to himself). He said hello back and agreed with them anyway.

Ianto was thinking about getting up and going back to Lisa when he heard a low whistle, and a male American voice 'What a beautiful sight.'

Ianto turned his head to reply 'Yeah it is...' Ianto was shocked by the view that greeted him. The man was stunning, sun kissed skin, shinny white teeth, strong jaw line and the most amazing blue eyes he had ever seen. Ianto was snapped out of his daze by the American's hands waving in front of him. 'Are you okay?' asked the American, all Ianto could was nod. 'Are you sure?'

'Yeah' Ianto managed to croak out. The stranger flashed a mega watt grin. Ianto tired to stand up, but as he did he ended up falling over and landing on top of the stranger. The earth dislodged beneath them rolling down the hill. When they finally came to a stop, they both burst out in laugher. They stayed like that for several moments until the stranger said 'I normally have at lease someone's name before we get this close' Ianto quickly got up, and grabbed the stranger's hand pulling him up 'I am so sorry, I lost my balance'

'Don't worry, it is okay Mister?'

'Jones, Ianto Jones'

'Nice to meet you Jones, Ianto Jones. I'm Jack Harkness.'

'Nice to meet you too, again I'm sorry.'

'Again don't worry, it's not often I get to roll around in the mud with a gorgeous young man' he said with a wink.

Ianto blushed in response 'I'd better be getting back.'

It was then that Jack noticed the ring on Ianto's wedding finger 'Need to get back to the wife?'

'Yep' something shone into Ianto's eyes, he looked down and noticed a similar ring on Jack's finger 'Are you here with your wife?'

'No, my wife past away five years ago.'

'Oh, I am sorry.'

'Don't be, Estelle had a good life. She was fun loving lady right to the end.' Jack noticed the expression on Ianto's face; it was the "I want to ask how his wife died, but I don't want to appear insensitive" look, he saw it every time he told someone that Estelle had past away. 'I've seen that look' Ianto raised a quizzical eyebrow 'the: I want to ask how his wife died, but I don't want to appear insensitive look.' Ianto looked down not wanting to look into Jack's eyes 'It was breast cancer.'

'Oh, I am sorry for your lost.'

'Thanks but there is no need to be, she had a brilliant thirty years.' Neither of them said anything for a few moments, they just stood there staring into space thinking. The peace was broken by someone shouting Ianto's name 'Ianto! Ianto! Where are you?'

'Wife?' asked Jack

Ianto frowned in confusion 'No, sounds like my friend Toshiko Sato' As his friend came over the hill, she saw him and went running towards him 'Ianto there you are!' Tosh turned and faced Jack 'Who are you?'

'Jack Harkness'

'Tosh frowned and turned back to Ianto 'Lisa wants you back at the hotel'

'Why?'

'Tosh shrugged 'What Lisa wants, Lisa gets.'

Ianto sighed and turned to Jack 'Well it was nice to meet you Jack.'

'You too, hope we meet again sometime.' Ianto smiled and nodded, then followed Tosh back toward the hotel.

-TW-

It had been five years since Ianto had been to the Lake District, five years to the day before everything went to shit. You see, after Tosh had fetched him from the hills, he had gone up to his and Lisa's room to see why the sudden demand for his presence. When he had a arrived he found Lisa asleep on the bed. He didn't find out why he was summoned until after breakfast the following day. Ianto had been sipping mediocre coffee when Lisa had burst into tears. It took Ianto ten minutes to calm her down. When she had calmed down, she told him that she had a brain tumour. There was another ten minutes of crying from both of them and during that time Ianto went through several emotions; shock, anger and overwhelming sadness. When they had both stopped crying Lisa told Ianto that she had gone to the doctors a few months ago because she was having constant headaches. Her GP had referred her to a neurologist, who after doing some scans he had found a slow developing tumour, and it had been developing for years. She said she didn't want to believe what the doctors were saying. So she had gone to her father (Ianto was a tiny bit pissed that she had gone to her father and not him) and he had got a private neurologist to look at the scans, but he had said the same thing. 'So, is it...?' asked Ianto

'Yes Ianto it is malignant and yes it is terminal.'

'How long...?

'It's don't clear, could be months, or years even.'

It turned out to be years, three to be precise. In the end she had died holding Ianto's hand and surrounded by her friends, and family. Ianto had cried his heart out when he felt Lisa let go of his hand.

Now two years later he had found the courage to go back to the place she had told him. He thought it might give him some sort of closure so he could get on with his life, like he had promised Lisa. He was only thirty, still young, still could find love again. He was walking along a familiar path up a hill. At the top of the hill he saw a figure sitting in the grass, appearing to be admiring the view, but then he heard a sob coming from the figure. Ianto was unsure about what to do; carry on or ask if they were alright. He decided to ask, 'Are you alright?' Ianto was shocked by the face by the face that greeted him. It was the same man he had met before his world turned upside down, 'Jack?'

'Ianto?' They both laughed in shock that the other had remembered their name.

'Jack, are you alright?'

'It has been ten years since my wife Estelle past away'

'Ahh' said Ianto as he sat down next to Jack 'again I'm sorry for your lost.'

'Thanks.' They had sat in silence for some minutes, when Jack broke the silence 'How is your wife? Lisa right?'

'Yeah Lisa. She pasted away two years ago, brain tumour.'

'Oh god Ianto, I am sorry.'

'Don't worry about it, it was like it was your fault, but thanks anyway.'

Again there was another few moments of silence when Jack said 'This was Estelle's favourite place, the whole of the Lake District, Buttermere mostly, but she loved this hill. The best view in the whole of England according to her.'

Ianto smiled 'sounds like your wife had good taste.'

'Oh she did, she married me didn't she.' Jack and Ianto both laughed. There was another comfortable silence, but this time it wasn't broken by Jack, 'This is the last place where everything was good, everything was normal. The day after I met you my whole world turned to shit. Her parents had invited us and some of Lisa's closest friends, I thought it was to show off the money they had, especially when we were in a four star hotel. But no it was so Lisa could tell me, Tosh, Owen and Annie that she was dying.' Tears were streaming down both men's' faces, Jack didn't say anything; just interlock their hands and fingers together.

They stayed like that until the sky turned pink with sundown. The rest of the story is for you to decide...

**Thank you for reading, Please review, I would love to know what you think xxxxx**


End file.
